Urban Myx
by ByAkUgAn NeJi
Summary: being a music lover, Haruno Sakura joins a band called Urban myx and gets more than she had bargained for. Sasuxsaku slight gaaxsaku naruxhina nejixten shikaxino,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Its as simple as that

A/N: hi everyone! This is now officially my second fanfic, and my first chapter story

Well , I don't want to make this long so here it is

Urban myx 

Chapter one: Prologue

"w-what do you think we should do Ino?"

"I don't know Hinata, I really don't know"

"guys, you know that I can hear you right?"

Ino and Hinata looked away

"ugh! Guys ! snap out of it, It's his loss and-"

"I know Sakura, Hinata and I are just concerned because you might be hurt"

"and again ITSHISLOSS so stop fussing about it"

"A-are you sure youre okay?"

"yes Hinata, hes better off with that-that slut!"

"Yea youre right sakura Its his loss , its that gaara-teme's loss and not yours"

"so lets eat, drink and be merry!"

"oh ill definitely drink and be merry but ill definitely not eat, gotta watch my figure"

"oooh! Ino is it for a special someone"

"na-ow its for myself"

Just then a man with spiky hair held up in a pony tail went to Ino in a lazy manner

"here" he simply said handing Ino a flier (A/N I don't know if that is spelled right)

"will you but off! I don't want any of your stupid fliers"

"Woman you are so Mendokuse no wonder you don't have a boyfriend"

"how did you know?"

"oh please woman your voice was so loud the whole village could have heard you"

"Why you I outta"

"wait!" Sakura interrupted "an audition?"

"yes woman for a band called urban myx, you see they need a lead singer"

"urban myx! Why didn't you say so earlier" Ino exclaimed

"Shut up woman you are so mandokuse"

"hmmmphg"

"by the way madame the names Nara Shikamaru, and im Urban myx producer"

"Nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura"

"Haruno Sakura by any chance do you want to audition?"

"Sure I don't see why not"

"great then" Shikamaru took something from his pocket "heres my calling card"

"thanks?"

"hnnn See you Ja!"

"yea! And good rids Pineapple head"

from a far distance A blonde haired boy was watching the rather interesting scene

"hehe! Sasuke-teme looks like I won the bet'

"…."

"well things didn't turn out the way we expected it to turn out"

"hey lazy-ass taught you were planning to hit on the blonde not the pink haired girl"

"shut up dobe the blonde was just so Mendokuse but the pink haired one wanted to join the band" Shikamaru said looking at a silver haired guy that looks like he was in his 40's that just happens to be their band mnager

"hmmm so whats her name?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"we should go to the malls malls more often, ill make a mental note on that"

"yea good job nara, keep on winning more" Naruto cheered

"why should I? Its too Mendokuse just make Sasuke here go to the open world and no doubt that well gat a zillion applicants"

"Sasuke-teme again, why not me? I mean im amazing, kind, ramen loving, Intellegent and-"

"the most noisiest and annoying dobe in the whole world"

"the most noisiest and annoying- hey!"

"Sasuke glad youre still with us" the band manager said

"Whatever…"

"Sasuke-teme pay up I won the bet"

"first of all I didn't bet with you second youre still annoying as always"

"grrrrr-"

"so well be expecting her then" Shikamaru cleared

"that girl is interesting ill look forward to seeing her at the auditions, I want to know if her hair is really coloured pink or is it just artificial"

"wow Sasuke you finally said something more than one word" Naruto said quite dumbly

"whatever dobe"\

_shes interesting I cant deny that looks like ill be looking forward to the auditions_

A/N whew that was a long one don't forget to read and review!

Till the next chapter

Ja!


	2. Auditions

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Do you ? if you do tell me how to own it, come on you don't wanna be selfish cuz that's bad 

A/N hi everyone thanks for the support! And again please take it easy on me. That's about it enjoy reading!

Urban Myx 

**Chapter 2 prt 1**

Ring 

_Ring_

_Ring_

Sasuke opened his eyes, he sat up and turned off his alarm clock

Audition Day 

Suddenly his cell phone rang,he grumbled whoever it was he's gonna kill him for calling as early as 5:00 Am

"Hello?"

"hey Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke had to pullthe phone from his ear because of the loudness,Oh yeah he's gonna kill him alright, theyre gonna be l9ooking for a drummer next time.

"dammit dobe can you for once stop yelling!…shit…I think ibe gone deaf"

"hey Sasuke-teme its not nice to use those words, and you kiss your mother with those lips you should be ashamed"

"why should I? Heck I don't have a mother"

there was silence, it seemed like Naruto got offended

"Why did you even call using that pervs' number"

"hihi I sorta ran out of load"

"right" Sasuke had a sweatdrop

"oh yeah! I almost forgot why I even called in the first place, come here ASAP auditions start at 7:00 Am"

"dobe its only 5:00AM why rush?"

"because you take a long time to prepare plus were meeting at 6:00"

"dobe ill kill you for calling me this early only to tell me info's that I already know"

from the background Kakashi said "tell him were all here"

"you heard him"

"whatever" with that Sasuke hung up

"so what do you think?"

"for the last seventh time Sakura you look great" ino said taking a bite from the chocolate bar

"I-Ino san W-Why are you eating choclate?"

"what do you mean hina?…because I want to that's why …duh!"

"yeah she knows that Ino, what she means is aren't you on a diet?"

"Na-ow! I didn't say anything like that, I only said gotta watch my figure"

(A/N still remember? if not, go to chapter one)

"…right…"

"g-gotcha"

"Sakura, you better get a move on its already 6:30 I mean you don't even jnow where the heck the place is!"

"ooh yeah you're right… better get going ja!"

"ja!' both hinata and Ino chorused

30mins later

"oh where am I!" sakura frantically looked around

she was in a highway about to cross the street, she didn't notice but she was about to get hit by a car, if it weren't for her hero who pulled her to safety

"are you okay?" a deep monotone voice asked

"am I?…I think so"

she looked up to see who her hero was, she saw a handsome face, onyx eyes, raven colored, spiky hair that was a bit messy yet strangely neat on him or in other words hes

just plain HANDSOME

_hell yeah finally a handsome, gentle, PERRRRFFFFEEECCCTTTT man_

"uhmm..thanks"

"hnn…be careful next time streets aren't that safe"

that made Sakura giggle, Sasuke helped her up

"shit… im late well see you later"

"uhm right"

_wait a sec did he just say see you later! It means that … im gonna see him later yay!_

Sakura smiled, remembering what he said she realized the audition, she took a look on her wrist watch "7:01!"

She started running, finding the building, she went to the indicated room, she soon found out that she was the last one there, wondering if the judges was still there, she took a seat trying to gather her thoughts

Is the audition over? 

Her question was answered when a girl came running out of one room tears falling from her eyes .

Those are some strict judges 

A/N gweez theres a part 2 to this please stay tuned! Special thanks to those who reviewed

Edakumi-sama 

**SoccerBlossom**

**YinYang-Animal **

Keep on rockin guyz I dedicate this chaper to you three since youre the only one who reviewed, as for the other readers I thank you for reading

Please read and review!

See ya!


	3. Auditions prt 2

Disclaimer: nope still don't own Naruto

A/N okay everyone auditions is not finished yet so heres part two oh yeah guys thanks for the reviews

Auditions part2

**Last time in urban myx: **

She started running, finding the building, she went to the indicated room, she soon found out that she was the last one there, wondering if the judges was still there, she took a seat trying to gather her thoughts

_Is the audition over_?

Her question was answered when a girl came running out of one room tears falling from her eyes .

Those are some strict judges 

"Next" a lazy voice said, as though calling her was just too troublesome to do and that he was just forced to call her

"hai!" Sakura said managing to sound calm but in truth her insides were already yelling because of nervousness

_you can do this Sakura, girl Power!_

She entered the room, looked around seeing three persons seated along a table, facing her, the first person had blonde hair, eating for what seemed like misu ramen, he looked like at the drummer because he had drumsticks strapped on his belt, beside him, an older guy that looked like he was in his 40's, half of his face hidden beneath a tightly fitted mask that highlighted his handsome features, reading an orange pocket book, and the last person in the room, a lazy looking guy who looked like he was in the midst of napping

_No doubt that's Shikamaru _

And well … beside him was an empty seat

"name?" Shikamaru lazily said

"Haruno sakura"

that caught evary body's attention, the blonde dropped his chopsticks, th silver haired guy peeped out of his book, Shikamaru only smirked

"hey if it isn't the girl Sasuke-Teme is interested In, Im uzumaki Naruto, Urban myx greatest, most talented, ramen loving-"

he was cut off by shikamaru who clunked him on the head "hes the drummer"

Sakura giggled and nodded, then the guy in his 40's stood up

"im Hatake Kakashi, band manager/bass guitarist of urban myx nice to meet you"

"and … you know me" Shikamaru said sitting down

Suddenly a raven haired boy about in the age of 16 came barging in the room, he was panting, he closed his eyes as though gathering his thoughts, then he looked around realizing that everyone in the room was staring at him … okay only sakura was staring at him, for sakura this was a miracle

_So that's what he meant by ill see you later_

"Uchiha Sasuke, lead Guitarist and currently the lead singer of urban myx" he stated calmly as he sat down the chair beside Shikamaru

"hey sasuke teme , how did you know it was intro time?"

"easy dobe, your voice was loud enough for the whole building to hear, knowing kakashi hell just say im hatake Kakashi , band manager/bass guitarist nice to meet you,and this lazy ass here will just state his name if not hell just say and you know me'

"hey that was amazing, ooh and me what did I say?" he asks quite excitedly

poor Naruto gets another clunk on the head, for the second time this day only that it came from Sasuke

This earns a giggle from Sakura, though she couldn't help but feel ignored. Sasuke takes the empty seat beside Shikamaru

"hey Sasuke, you take this one, im tired"

"hn, alright Sakura lets get started" he said this with a smirk

"sure …" she gives Sasuke an insecure smile

_It will come back to her soon enough_ Sasuke thought

"oh! Aren't you the … "

"the what miss haruno?"

"… nothing …"

that made him smirk, both were gazing into each others' eyes, both were thinking of the same thing _this person is interesting ._Shikamaru and the other band members were getting impatient of what Sasuke was doing and decided to take action

"okay Sakura …" interrupted Shikamaru ,pulling the two back to reality, earning a grumble from Sasuke

"…why did you audition for the group?"

"…because … well its fun, and its an interest of mine"

"so you didn't join just because youre gonna get close to the heartthrobs …. Or Sasuke"

Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke who was busily gazing at sakura

'what! Sasukes a heartthrob! … well it sure doesn't look like it"

a vein popped on sasukes head, as he dropped the pencil he was holding, and massage his temples, Kakashi's eyes widened he dropped his book, Shikamaru was so surprised but regained his composture and smirked, and Naruto he was too busy to notice

_are you mad girl? He looks hoooooot!_

"ouh so you don't think Sasukes a heartthrob?" Shikamaru said delightedly

there was silence that filled the room, sakura was thinking of what to say next, while all the judges, except Naruto, were now considering to take her In as the new singer

"… I didn't say that hes not good looking" sakura finally said, after much thinking

again, silence

"one more thing sakura' Narutos statement made everybody's attention to turn to him,he had a serious expression on his face

"…. Do you like ramen?"

everybody collapsed to the floor anime style, except for sakura who had a sweatdrop

"…uhm… before I answer that, what does the question have to do with the band?"

"nothing, just wanted to know"

"yes?" sakura answered

"whatever, just sing" Sasuke interrupted

after she sang, there were whispers around the room, they were deciding to take her or leave her, then suddenly, out of nowhere Naruto shouted

"congratulations sakura-chan you were approved!"

Sakura smiled, a smile that showed how happy she was

_Hell yeah!_ Inner sakura was shouting like mad

"now time to go for a nap" Shikamaru lazily said

"ramen, ramen, ramen!" shouted Naruto as he ran out of the room

"okay Sasuke first of all, teach her how to maintain her voice and how to use it properly, you two will be training from now on" Kakashi stated or rather commanded

Sasuke groaned, knowing kakashi this was payback for him being late, anywho he will have to accept it whether he likes it or not, Kakashi may look like he was a soft guy but when you get to his nerves, he will surely flip

"well you heared him sakura, welcome to urban myx" he said this with a smirk

A/N well everyone here you are, the third chapter of urban myx and thanks for the reviews , sorry this chapter was sorta rushed please read and review!

Till the next chapter,

Ja!


	4. at sasuke's place prt 1

A/N hey, hey, hey! Geez I didn't expect anyone to like my fanfic, especially yin and yang animal who reviewed on every chapter! Thanks for the support guyz! I really appreciated it! And for you guyz I will Update my account regularly,oh and sowry you guyz there was a problem in the computer that sorta prevented me to update

Owkei guyz,just a very important fact Sasuke still has a mom, I changed my mind so that the story would turn good. Sorry!

Well here you go, no fluff yet … but im getting to it

Lat time on Urban myx: 

Sasuke groaned, knowing kakashi this was payback for him being late, anywho he will have to accept it whether he likes it or not, Kakashi may look like he was a soft guy but when you get to his nerves, he will surely flip

"well you heared him sakura, welcome to urban myx" he said this with a smirk

Sakura swirled around, she smiled, she was wearing a tube top with a red ribbon around the midriff, and a skirt that has layers of ruffles and white stilettos to complete her look, suddenly her phone rang, she found an unidentified number,

"hello"

"hey Sakura, its Sasuke, im on your front porch as of the moment, and well … youre taking too long"

"hehe! Sorry by the way, how did you get my number?"

"your application form"

suddenly ino shouted from the first floor

"OMG! HINATA SASUKE"S ON OUR FRONT PORCH"

sakura had a sweatdrop

"uh sakura can you please tell your friend that the whole village can hear her"

sakura giggled

"sure Sasuke, ill tell her, ill be down in a second"

"hnn" with that Sasuke hung up

Sakura came down a few minutes later, Sasuke was just looking at his watch and was about to call her again, he turned around and he could not help but stare

"uhm … Sasuke?"

Sakura called snapping the boy back from lala land

"right .. lets go,I hope you don't mind were practicing at our place, its sots a long distance away"

"no its okay"

Sasuke opened the door of his sports car (mazda) for sakura to enter,during the trip there was silence, not awkward silence, the type of silence that was really comforting

Suddenly Sasuke stopped, Sakura looked before her _was this his place?_.it was huge it had one of those fancy gates (you know the one that rich people usually use) the gates finally opened and Sasuke drove in, and parked the car at the garden, sakura went out the car and gasped in awe after what she saw, the garden was beautiful (not to mention simple for a rich family) there were trees and grass all around, but there was a tree that was the most eye catching, there was a Sakura tree in the middle of the garden.Sakura went there slowly.

"Sakura tree…." She said unaware of the presence beside her

"hnn… good looking isn't it?"

" …. Yeah…."

Sasuke stared at the girl beside him, there she was, her mouth slightly open, staring at the Sakura tree, with an amazed look on her face, Sasuke inwardly smiled, she looked beautiful, it was a crush and he knows it, she was slightly blushing, as the wind caressed her face, Sasuke was snapped out of lala land when Sakura pulled him

"hey lets go over there, ooh! Theres a fountain … I love ryour place Sasuke" she said while running

"Hnn" Sasuke found himself out of words, he also found himself being dragged in the middle of his garden by Sakura, where Sakura had just spotted a fountain.

Sakura smiled as she looked around, the fountain had a sculpture of a lady in a gown under an umbrella, on the tip of the umbrella was where the water was coming out, there was also Sakura petals drifting on the water for added decoration.

"wow!" Sakura shouted in amazement, totally forgetting that she wasn't at her home

"Really! It's a wishing well darling!" a girlish voice said

Sakura turned around, only spotting an annoyed Sasuke, besides that nothing, ofcourse if you were Sakura you would have thought of the same thing.

"OMG! …. Sasuke are you …" Sakura half exclaimed, Sasuke only raised an eyebrow, she looked around and whispered "gay?"

a vein popped on Sasuke's head, Sakura took it the wrong way

"OMG! OMG! YOU"RE GAY! YOU"RE GAY"

"what? OMG! OMG! He's gay he's gay!"

Sakura looked around, seeing a lady with raven colored, waist length hair, wearing a pink checkered bandana, a yellow t-shirt over a blue jumper over it, She also had muddy shoes on, if you ask her, the lady looked like the family gardener, yet strangely she looked like a feminine version of Sasuke

"luv what you've done with the fountain. …?"

Sasuke sighed, and slapped his hands on his forehead

"yeah! I know, but wait Sasuke-kun … youre gay?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, she felt hurt for a second when the girl called him kun, Sakura shook his head, putting the feelings on the back of her mind. Sasuke shook his head

"no, mom"

"oh good, whew! For a second there I thought you were'nt straight hehe"

Sakura felt relieved but she didn't know why

Whew! for a second there 

Sasuke turned around, making Sakura jump

"Sakura, this is my mom Mikoto, Mom this is the new singer of urban myx Haruno Sakura"

both ladies look at each other,Sakura with an amazed face, Mikoto raising an eyebrow while smiling

"ahh? Nice meeting you Sakura"

"you look just like Sasuke miss"

Mikoto giggled, _Oh no! stupid! ofcourse he looks just like Sasuke, for goodness sake she's his mother! Come on Sakura you can do better than that!_

"yeah he got hes got his heart throb looks from lil' ol' me"

Sakura giggled

"oh where are my manners? Come in"

they all went inside the mansion, Mikoto lead Sakura to the living room along with Sasuke.

"you know sasuke's silent most of the time but I you get to know him hes really talkative"

"Really? Oh yes, I have to thank your son for saving my life"

"you were day dreaming while crossing the street" Sasuke suddenly interrupted

"hehe! Right"

Sasukes phone suddenly rings, interrupting the conversation, Sasuke looks at his phone Mikoto and Sakura eagerly listens, Sasuke groans after seeing the number, but still he answers his phone.

"hello?"

there was silence inside the room, Mikoto and Sakura were listening intently,Sasike again groans

"I cant Sorry…"

he sighes after a while and says "fine I'll be there in a second" and hangs up

"so?" Mikoto asks

"sorry, I have to go Kiba was absent, and I'm the only one available so…"

"okay, I understand son"

"thanks mom, Sakura please wait for me, I'll be back soon"

Sasuke heads for the door and soon it was heared closing, leaving a confused looking Sakura and a smiling Mikoto behind, Mikoto sensed that Sakura was confused

"you know Sasuke-kun is not only a lead guitarist, that's only he's interest, he's really a photographer"

that caught Sakura's attention"really?"

"yes, actually he was thinking of quitting the band, before you came , but Kakashi pleaded himto stay, he stayed but in one condition"

Sakura thought for a while then realized it "to have lesser work load"

"exactly, he was given a decision, if he wanted to be a guitarist or a singer ofcourse he picked to be a guitarist"

sakura giggled "oh, and you know you're audition was special because you didn't say Sasuke was a heartthrob"

hours went by and there was still no sign of sasuke , both of the girls were having dinner, when a storm came

"Sakura-jun you better stay here but forgive me the guest room isn't cleaned yet, so you'll have to stay in sasuke's room"

Sakura considered it, Mikoto had a point, _I'm sure Hinata and Ino wont mind_

Sakura looked up, facing an eagerly waiting for an answer Mikoto

"sure"

A/N hehe! Here you go, im sooo sorry for the late update, but anywayz better late than never right? Thanks for the review guys I really appreciate it, read and review

Ja!

Oh yeah there a part 2 of this chapter , so please stay tuned


	5. at Sasuke's place prt 2

A/N: gosh everyone im sooo stunned by the reviews, thanks a million! I owe my confidence to you all,hehe! So anywayz here you go everyone at sasuke's place part2

After a very pleasant dinner with Mikoto,whom she had already learned to admire (because f her age and she can still relate to a sixteen year old)she was shown to Sasuke's room

Sasuke's room was mostly composed of the colors blue and white,maybe even a touch of black, there was a glass door in the other side of the room which lead to a balcony, a study table with a computer set and neatly piled papers on it. There were also two other doors(which was the closet and the bathroom), there was also a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table, a flat screen t.v in front of it and on one side of the room was an electric guitar and an acoustic guitar. Did she mention it was air conditioned, the color of the walls were light blue, and an even darker shade of blue was the color of his carpeted floor.

Sakura sighed, in her opinion she would never leave his room if given a choice, she shivered because of the air conditioner, by the looks of it, never the air conditioner had been turned off, maybe except when there was nobody in the room.

Suddenly the door clicked open, making Sakura jump, she turned to the direction of the door, only to find a sleepy/dripping wet Sasuke standing by the door. Sasuke acknowledged her presence, but was just too sleepy and tired, he just wanted to sleep, and was not in the mood to mock somebody (much to Sakura's relief), but instead he dragged Sakura with him and layed down the bed

"Sasuke!"

Sakura looked at him _is he going crazy or something?_

Sasuke just stared at her sleepily, emerald clashed with onyx, and soon Sakura found herself staring dreamily back at his sleepy gaze.

"Sasuke … ?"

"sleep …" Sasuke commanded as he ran his fingers through her hair

"Sasuke…" Sakura found herself, in the loss of words. She also found herself feeling sleepy, very sleepy, she was about to close her eyes when suddenly felt Sasuke getting up.

"sorry, I was just so tired"

"Sasuke, you're still wet."

"and what about you, you're still in those uncomfortable clothes"

"atleast im not soaking wet"

"hnn, go to my mom, im sure she has something for you to wear"

Sakura nodded, and did what she was told, Sasuke on the other hand went inside the bathroom to get ready for bed, after 5 minutes or so, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, finding a Sakura in one of his moms' old nightgowns, and boy did it suit her.

Sakura looked around and smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke made his way to the closet and got out a futon and a pillow, he settled himself on the floor, Sakura on the other hand felt ignored, believe me she did not like being ignored

"Sasuke"

" …"

"what do you think you're doing?"

" …"

"answer me!"

"there's no question, so what's there to answer?"

"grrr" Sakura turned her back on Sasuke, Sasuke got up and turned off the lights,he crawled towards his futon and slept

Sakura twisted and turned around in the darkness, she felt cold and the air conditioner wasn't helping her one bit. So she reached over for the blanket and covered herself with it

_Damn that air conditioner _Soon sakura felt sleep coming over her, She was about to close her eyes, when she suddenly remembered Sasuke. She quickly got up and looked at his direction

Sasuke was cold, and she can tell by the way he was hugging himself, she went over to him, with the blanket in hand, she covered him with it, got a pillow and layed down beside him (she wasn't in the right mind to realize what she did), she turned her back on him and slept

Sasuke smiled, feeling the slight warmth that was beside him, never did he feel that comfy in his whole life, he turned facing the object, also detecting the warm presence, he pulled it closer to him, thinking that it was a pillow, it felt warm and soft, it also smelled like strawberries, so he decided to hug it.

Sakura smiled because of the sudden warmth surrounding her, she cuddled into it, feeling the figure cuddle her back, the object hugged her tighter, needless to say, she had a great evening

A/N: sorry if it was just a short chappie, its just because it was sneaked (shhhh!) and I really need to study for an exam in math for tomorrow (I hate math)

**Well see you real soon**

**Ja!**


	6. surprise, surprise

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took me a long time to update, you see, I got a bad case of writers' block, hopefully it would be gone soon, I actually wrote this chappie with great difficulty. But somehow I managed to write it. Thanks to my reviewers that is hehe!

**So anyway, I don't want to make you wait anymore longer, so here it is!**

Ring 

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

Sasuke grumbled, he felt warm, and didn't want to get up yet, he hugged his 'pillow' tighter, and his pillow returned returned his actions 

The ringing of his cell phone was bugging him, and sleep couldn't overtake him any longer, so he opened his eyes, without looking at his so called pillow, he reached over to get his phone.

"what perv?"

"Sasuke, you and Sakura need to come here, I want to tell you something, and its really urgent"

"hnn … "

"you sound like you've just woken up, my dear Sasuke-kun"

"and YOU sound like a bloody GAY" Sasuke spat, putting emphasis on 'you' and 'gay'

"im not gay"

"whatever"

"caught you waking up the wrong side of the bed?"

"…"

"hehe! Sasuke-kuns' been teaching our new lead singer extra facts about … Performance" (if you didn't get that, then youre too innocent)

"perv! You're the only one who-" he was cut off by Kakashi hanging up "Dammit!"

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura said in a faint whisper

Sasuke looked down, finnaly realizing, why the heck did his pillow smelled like strawberries, he didn't have time to react, Sakura on the other hand was too busy to notice.

"go back to sleep Sasuke" Sakura said, burying her head on his chest

3 … 2 … 1

Sakura bolted up and looked at Sasuke, she blushed furiously, Sasuke could swear that she had steam coming out of her ears, but the bad thing was, as Sasuke noticed her reactions, he didn't have a chance to get himself ready of what was gonna happen to him next.

"PERV!" Sakura shrieked, slapping Sasuke (hard) on the cheek, it's a good ting he had strong reflexes (that's what you get if you dodge fangirls' kisses), he was able to dodge by only a couple if centimeters.

"whoa! Sakura what!"

Sakura, finally coming to her senses, realized what she was doing, and laughed nervously "sorry"

"whatever … Kakashi wants us to go there, he says its urgent"

" … right …."

"just get ready"

Sasuke sighed, he walked around the room, he was waiting for Sakura in the living room, and he was getting impatient, finally sakura came down wearing a dress Mikoto gave her. It was a red sleeveless dress, that reached about 2 inches above the knees, a white silk ribbon around the Midriff, and her white flip flops, Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

"uhm .. Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head " right, lets go"

they reached Lyrical Productions, the name of the building Sakura auditioned into, they went inside, going into a unfamiliar room. There they saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru seated on a sofa , with two other men Standing before them.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan, over here !" Naruto yelled stating the obvious

sakura smiled at Naruto, Sasuke just nodded, the other men turned around, and upon seeing them, Sasuke's eyes widened, while Sakura was looking at one man with a confused look, you see, one of the men was grinning at her.

"hi Sasuke, long time no see" the man that was grinning at Sakura greeted, threatening is probably the best word to describe the tone he used.

"how you've been these past few …. Years?" asked the other

"Sasuke, isn't it good to see them again?" Kakashi asked, apparently Sasuke took it as an insult

"no, what are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke hoarsely asked

"just for some business"

A/N: hehe! Cliffie, help you guys im suffering a bad case of writters' block,anyway this concludes another chappie, hopeyou enjoy, I know, my grammar sucks in this chappie.

**Don't forget to read and review! Ja! Ah and AISHTERU to all who reviewed.**


	7. new member

A/N:hehe! I'm soo glad that you liked it! Really, you know your reviews helped me a lot , and a few people tried to guess who was the two mysterious men that was in the room before they entered. I think your reviews helped my case of writters' block to lessen.

**Answers to the reviews:**

**IamNOTafangirl3221: gee, thanks a lot! I hope so too.**

**Shiokuxrose: no don't worr, as it says in the summary, there will be some chapters dedicated to the other couples! But gomen because to tell you the truth, im kinda slow in typing , so please forgive(calms you down with a sweatdrop) **

**Rainingblood666: uhm,… its not Itachi…?(hehe!)**

**Sallyluv16: actually we just have to read and find out!**

**46464646464**

**last time in urban myx:**

"**hi Sasuke, long time no see" the man that was grinning at Sakura greeted, threatening is probably the best word to describe the tone he used.**

"**how you've been these past few …. Years?" asked the other**

"**Sasuke, isn't it good to see them again?" Kakashi asked, apparently Sasuke took it as an insult**

"**no, what are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke hoarsely asked**

"**just for some business"**

**4646464646464**

'yeah, and Kakashi called us" the other man agreed, earning a death glare from(a fuming) Sasuke

"yes, now Sasuke calm down, and all of you take a seat" Kakashi declared, or rather commanded.

Sasuke grumbled and sat down, Sakura, already felling freaked out by the man,sat down beside Sasuke, one of the men( the one who was grinning at her) sat beside her, while the other didn't even bother sitting. Kakashi stood up

"okay, first of all, Sakura, please stand up"

Sakura slowly stood up, with a questioning look on her face, Kakashi continued

"she's haruno Sakura, lead singer of urban myx, she's a natural, yet she still needs to improve… don't worry Itachi, her trainer is none other than, Sasuke"

the man called Itachi nodded, Sakura went back beside Sasuke,and the meeting began, As the meeting went on, she found out some interesting facts about Sasuke

**the man called Itachi was his brother**

**they both owned lyrical productions, but Sasuke only wanted to be part of a band, and turned the responsibility over to his brother**

**they had an Interesting relationship **

the meeting ended and Sasuke was on another sofa with his brother, discussing serious matters, or in other words business, Kakashi was reading his book, Naruto left the room to get some ramen, Shikamaru was on another sofa, that leaves Sakura with the other mysterious man(the one that was grinning at her)

"sorry, ihavent properly introduced myself, Hyuuga Neji" the man said,holding out a hand, Sakura looked at it hesitantly (if there is such a word), and took it"Haruno Sakura"

"nice meeting you"

"you too"

"ah everyone I forgot to say one more thing" Kakashi interrupted, making everyones' attention to turn to him"I have decided to quit being a bass guitarist"

"so who's our new member?"

"hyuuga neji"

Sasuke looked around, seeing neji, he couldn't help but ask "you know how to play?"

" 'course I do"

" … "

"… "

"whatever"

there was silence, and the Uchiha turned away

" congratulations neji! You're with urban myx IOSH!"

"people another thing, we seriously need a designer as well as a stage manager"

"ooh,ooh, I know people who are good enough for those jobs"

"great, bring them over tomorrow, Urban myxs' album is expected to come out soon, so we got to hussle"

"huh? but ive only come up with one song, so far"

"cant you do anything about the time limit huh, Shikamaru?"

"no, I cant , come on Itachi people want albums, we've been having so many interviews, pictorials, concerts and such but we still don't have an album yet"

"hmm… alright, how about the budget?"

"its doing fine, actually, we've been making too much of what we really need"

"budget it again"

"still too much"

"look bro, do you want us to have a n album or not? Is it because of that hot shot singer Sonojome Tenten, who makes too much money for this damned company?" (sorry for the wrong grammar, but you get it don't you, if not tell me through a review"

"no its mnot that-"

"good, Shika already told you that the only problem with the producing of the album is the time, so were all done here"

"no, Sasuke, there is still one problem"

"and whatever that problem is, im sure Shika can handle that"

"noi Sasuke, our problem is something that even Shikamaru cant handle"

"what? Are you saying that you don't have trust at our heck genius of a producer!" if Sakura didn't know better she'd say Sasuke was really mad, not to mention extremely annoyed

"I trust him its just that-" Itachi said in a calm voice "it's a real big problem, nobody has ever solved"

"what is it then? I'll deal with it"

"the media" Itachi said, Sasuke turned silent, unsure of what his brother was talking about, Itachi continued "urban myx has a reputation of being a boy band, so in order to take Sakura in the right way, we must make it look like she had been accepted because she has a boyfriend here or something, you know, to make sure she really does fit in with the crowd"

"but, why go through all those trouble" Naruto, who just came in the room, asked

"because Sasuke's fangirls, I mean your fans will wonder how she got in the band"

" but we already alerted the others that we will be holding an audition"

"correction, you alerted a mall of your audition, those whom you alerted would have did two things, one , they'll alert everyone that they know, which is what you expected, or they would have chosen the other option …" Sasuke finally got his brothers' point "they would have kept quiet, knowing that there would be only one person chosen, and so that their competition would be lesser"

"exactly, so we have to wait for the right rime for sakura to fit in, I'll alert you if I get ideas, meanwhile Sakura continues her lessons with my brother, and gets to go with you during the gigs, so that she's updated of what is happening with the band"

"so we keep her hidden until we gat your cue?" Naruto asked, wanting to clear things up

"yes, everyone understand?" he received nods from the group "great, this meeting is officially over"

Naruto got up (again) to get some ramen, Shikamaru went to another sofa, and started to sleep, Kakashi went out with Itachi, and Sasuke was abut to follow, when he realized something, or rather someone. He turned to the direction of Neji and Sakura, who were busy getting to know each other, he walked towards them, earning a sharp look from the Hyuuga.

"Sakura, lets go you still need to practice your voice"

"uhm, sure" she turned to Neji "sayonara, Neji-chan"

Sasuke glared at Neji as they turned away, Neji just smirked at him, Neji was Sasuke's lifelong rival in almost everything and he wasn't going to let him steal his crush, I mean their (future) lead singer, from him, thus a new rivalry is formed

**4646464**

A/N: aww you guys make me soo happy, so I decided to update sooner, oh yeah , for those who are going to ask if I made Tentens' last name up, the answer is NO, I researched about it, and a site said it was true, so don't complain to me, unfortunately I forgot what site it was located

Please read and review, Oh yeah, can I ask you guys what are the meanings of these words?

tenshi

2) hime

onegai! Please tell me through a review, arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!


	8. accidental kiss

A**/N: .hehe! sorry for the late update guys, there was a problem at the internet connection at this part of the world**

**Anyway I don't want to keep yhis note long so here you go**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Beauty.of.water-awww! Really glad you liked it! I'll keep on working on it don't worry!**

**FireIcedDemon-hmmm.. im not decided yet so sorry, maybe melo? Agghhh! I don't know! …and …. Hehe ….we'll just have to find out hehe! I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU**

**My anonymous reviewer- gee thankies! I promise to do what you want me to and… do me a favor and make an account, I mean you've got class dude!**

**Fantasy sakura- NO! ofcourse not! Never! Hehe!**

**Rainingblood666- hehe! (sweatdrops) okay so you were right … thanks 4 giving me the meaning**

**Pilarayesha- that was a really incredibly short review, yet its meaning speaks a mllion words! I cant promise I can update any time soon sowry!**

**IamNOTafangirl-gee thankies!**

**Shiokuxrose- hmmm, sorry I kinda forgot what site it was, hehe! Sure I can do that too. I bet I can type faster than you can. if that is the case (winks)**

**Pilarayesha- I just wanted to reply to your review at chapter 6**

**Inner: (yawn) get it over with…**

**Outer: yes, I happen to have a very-**

**Inner: (puts katana on my throat) what were you saying?**

**Outer: gulp! A very … deadly inner self, not to mention an inner that is about to lose her share of brain food.**

**Inner: (gulp, withdrews katana) hehe! (sweatdrops, smiles innocently)**

**Outer: writer's block is something you get when you cant interpret your story, or if you run out of inspiration.**

**Whew that was a long reply.**

**4646464646464646464**

it was late, and Sakura was still at the Uchiha manor, actually, Sasuke didn't want to stop yet since, in his opinion, she hasn't been getting better. This just goes to show that Sasuke is a very tough trainer.

"okay Sakura, the last thing, that I have already reminded you the millionth time, sleep early, and take care of your voice … that means no ice cream"

3…2…1

"NOOOOOOO! This is living torture Sasuke, cant we be a bit more reasonable?"

"that is a reasonable reason Sakura"

"NOOOOO!" she took a step closer to the Uchiha "please" "no". she took another step closer 'til their faces were inches maybe centimeters apart "please with sugar on top"

"Sakura, no means no" he made an attempt to get away from her by taking a step back, but , fate was unkind to him today, he tripped and landed on top of sakura … to make matters worse, their lips met.

One was staring at the other with wide eyes, while the other was mirroring the others' actions. Seconds, maybe even minutes passed with no one making even the slightest move to break away. Until finally Sasuke withdrew. He looked he opposite way , hiding the blush. He didn't notice that the other was doing the same action as he was.

"I'll get some tea" sakura stated "yeah … good idea"

**464646464646464 **

Sakura spent an hour in the kitchen, making tea just to clear her mind off. Finally she made her way to the music room with a small grin, she found the door slightly ajar, and heard what she never expected …. Sasuke was singing, or maybe it was best described as muttering a song … whatever.

You can hardly tell all of your friends 

_How his kisses taste sweet like wine_

_And how he makes your heart skip a beat _

_everytime he walks by_

it was a pretty impressive song of …. A boy in love? A boy in love but his love unknown to a girl (okay my grammar sucks!)

_and when your feeling down_

_he'll pick you up_

_he'll hold you close when you're makin' love_

_he's everything you've been dreamin' of_

Sakura couldn't help but feel that maybe she was somewhat connected to the song, ofcourse she wasn't expecting. She just recalled that she told Sasuke how much she still loves Gaara. But that was when she still could'nt get over him

I wish you looked at me that way 

_Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine _

_Tellin' me more than any words could say_

_But you don't even know I'm alive_

_Babe, to you, all I am, is the invisible man_

Sasuke sighed, putting down an acoustic guitar that he used to play the song with,

Okay, so in this fic Sasuke lies singing, no wonder he was their lead singer. But he preffered to keep it as a secret. Sakura went in the room, a tray in hand

"you have a great voice"

"hn." That was al she got as a reply. Sometimes Sasuke isn't much to talk with, but in other times, he makes sense. "you have a great voice too, Kakashi says you're a natural"

" … really …"

"really, if Kakashi says you're a natural, he's not flattering you, if you have a voice worst than a cat singing, he'll tell you without disguising words"

"so that's why the girl came running out criying" see chapter 1

"hmmm?"

"nothing"

there was silence, finally Sakura broke it " Sasuke"

"hn." Again with the one word one syllable reply of his

"arigatou"

A/N: okay guys, it was kinda short, I myself wasn't feeling contented, but I just came to tell you that maybe I wont be updating anytime soon. But I'll do my best to update. Oh thankise a million for the reviews Read and review 


	9. past and prsent part one

A/N: everyone byakugan neji is back in the house!!! Hehehe! Its my special update because it's almost Rock Lee's birthday, just so you know Rock Lee's birthday is on December 27

**Replies to reviews:**

**Dark-Shira the puppet master**- was the capitalization of your name right? Forgive me if it was wrong, you see I just memorized it, anyway, I've updated for all my readers and reviewers!!! And, I saw you r profile, WOW! There was a short fic of yourself in there!!!

**heartless soul-**actually, I was'nt contented with it,but I'm glad that you liked it! And don't worry I already updated.

**ShiokuxRose- **yeah they actually kissed, and yeah, it was accidentally….T-T… whatever

**I Choose to remain anonymous**- thanks very much, and do you have an account?, anyway, I hope that you stay tuned.

**Maniakiller12**-Hehehehe! Thanks for the comment

**Rainingblood666**-yup,and it will get more frequent in the future!!!

**Fantasy sakura**-uh…actually, I don't mean to-whatever, anyway, I think that there will be a slight nejisaku as the story goes on. Please don't kill me!!

**Pilar-ayesha**- outer: hahaha! Nice one ayesha! And yeah… I totally agree that our inner selves are pretty much crazy, but mine is so worn out at school work (especially math,damn,I hate that subject,excuse the bad word) that she Is soundly asleep.

Inner:ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz!!!!

Outer: what the heck, may as well enjoy the peace right? But I am so sorry to say that Gaara will not make further appearances,Please don't kill me!!…I've had enough of that action from my math teacher already, hehe!

End of the replies everyone,and a HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!!!! Please enjoy a special gift from me. Love you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the kiss, Sasuke souldnt help but think of ways how to tell Sakura how he felt, well it was because, he did'nt mind it when Sakura (accidentally) kissed him that night. The, he remembered that the next day they would have a recording. (sorry wrong grammar), 'I would tell her by then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Bass guitar plays, later on, interlude with the harmonius melody of the keyboard, creating an intro like no other)

_Love, I see forever in your eyes_

_I can see heaven in your smile_

_And when I hold you close_

_I don't wanna let go, because deep in my soul_

_I know, girl, you are the only one I see_

_Your love means everything to me_

_I know that we will never part _

_Chorus:_

'_cuz you'll always be near, here in my heart_

_when the sun, shall refuse to rise_

_and the moon ,doesn't hang in the night _

_the times wont change, seasons rearrange_

_when the world is through_

_I will still love you_

Sakura smiled at the recording room, that contained each member of the band, all of whom were wearing earphones, and beside sakura was Ino, whom, by the way, was now dating Shikamaru.

_Girl, you're like an angel from above_

_Sent here to shower me with your love_

_Hold me beneath your wings, tell me all of the things_

_The hope and the dreams, we can share_

'_cuz I'll be you're shelter from a storm_

_I'll be the fire that keeps you warm_

_I'll be you're light in the dark, 'cuz you'll always be near, here in my heart_

_(repeat )_

_bridge:_

_if anything could last forever,it's what I feel for you_

_you set my heart ablaze, there's words could never say_

_that's why I'll always love you_

_(chorus 2x)_

_(end)_

"okay, and that's a rap!" the guy at the recording station yelled, causing Naruto and Kakashi to wake up. Yup, Naruto wasn't playing in that song, it was a melody, no drums allowed, while Kakashi, he fell asleep because of Sasuke's voice, it really suited him to sing a lullaby. Each member came out of the consealed room, taking their earphones off as they did so.

Suddenly, when Sasuke heard Naruto and Shikamaru talking about tenten and his relationship with her, he got mad

" WE ALREADY BROKE UP!!! THERE"S NOTHING TO IT, IT"S ALL IN THE PAST!!!"

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at him curiously, "uh…yeah Sasuke, we already know that, we were talking about a Christmas party we were planning to make…". Sasuke sighed deeply as he turned his back on them, and started drinking water**.(A/N: by the way, tenten in this story, is a famous teen idol, just like Sasuke, and she is also his past girlfriend, why they broke up, you'll find out soon enough) **' I don't know why I'm still so affected, everytime that is mentioned' Sasuke thought.

Sakura, who was sensing something wrong, went over to him and whispered

"Sasuke, you've got issues…"

"I know that I have issues about recording the al-"

"no, not about the album, about neji and tenten"

"don't even start with me"

Sakura pouted and turned to neji. "hey, isn't tenten your best friend?"

Neji looked at her, smiled and said " yup"

"really, how's she like?"

"hmmm… she's really sweet, she gets boyish problems even though she's a girl"

he turned to Sasuke, who was sitting in one corner silently. "she forgets everything in the past, forgive and forget" Sasuke grunted and stood up, neji furrowed his eyebrows, then Sasuke spoke.

"sakura, go to the parking lot f you want to go home, if you dont find me there, contact

me In my mobile"

"she's a good friends, just try to be friends with her"

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder ". . . that, Neji, will never happen again"

The room was silent as Sasuke continued "I wont fall for her trap foolishly again, and I'm warning you not to as well, and if I ever fall for her again, I will never forgive myself whEn the time comes that she leaves me alone In despair"

Neji sighed, as Sasuke went out of the room. Sakura looked pitifully at Neji,and sat beside him "sorry, he's still a bit sensitive about it" Neji nodded and smiled "them breaking up, it was just a big misunderstanding"Sakura nodded and stood up.

"well, got to go neji, Ja!"

she met Sasuke and they were presently driving, she didn't bring the conversation about teneten up. But since there was silence, she decided to break it.

"Sasuke I don't want to go home yet"

"where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, Wanna have tea withme?"

"cant, my father's coming home to dinner"

"why, doesn't your father come home to dinner everyday?

"no, actually he comes home late due to business, lyrical productions isn't the only company the uchiha's own, mom is even lucky if I or Itachi comes home to dinner too, since were all busy"

"alright I'll go to dinner with you and your family"

Sasuke turned silent, he was thinking about it and finally decided "okay"

"oh thank you suke!"

Sasuke smirked, but felt that something might go wrong. He called out to the speaker (the one located outside the gate) as the gates opened. They didn't know that a pair of eyes were watching their every move.

TBC … 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: well there it was, another cliffie!! Hahaha!! But anyway, happy Christmas to all,and also a blessed new year!!! I know it was short but I really plannedit to be a cliffie, more fluff at the next chapter so here's a preview**

Preview:

… Sasuke pulled Sakura in a hug, making sakura to rest her head in his shoulder "I will never let that happen to you …" he hugged her tighter "if I did … I will never be able to forgive myself"

"Sasuke … I understand" she hugged him back, closing her eyes "I wont let that happen either"

please read and review!! Until the next chapter ja!!


	10. past and present prt two

A/N: sorry guys I f it took me a millenuium to update this fic … but it really touched me when I received 10 reviewsfrom it … maybe I should start updating seldomly so that I can get a lot of reviews from you guys… haha! Anyway , I also beg for your forgiveness because I cant reply to the reviews in this chapter but I'm gonna try to make this chappie longer than usual anyway here is urban myx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'blah' thoughts

"blah" statements

_blah _flashbacks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors were majestic, it was embedded with fine golden features that were used for an outline of fancy designs. Well, some of the sort. Sakura got out a compact and started grooming herself as Sasuke rang the doorbell. Not that he needed to anyway, but it was a sign of respect. He glanced at the nervous pink haired teen that was beside him, raising an uncanny eyebrow at her.

"sheesh, sakura they're not THAT much of a neat freak for you to fuss about like that"

sakura sighed " Sasuke, have you ever heard of projection?" Sasuke shrugged, I mean, why would'nt she care? After all, she's still a girl "besides, I want to make a good impression" "you know sakura, no matter how hard you try, you'll still be as ugly looking as you are-oof" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence since sakura had just stepped on his foot HARD. " I dare you to repeat what you just said" "uh, I said nothing"

their conversation was cut short as the door started opening.

"master Uchiha, we've been expecting you, every body's here" a lady in a French maid's outfit "thanks"

" I see we have a guest"

"hm?…ah, oh yeah" he turned his head towards sakura " go and introduce yourself pinky"

'FOR YOUR INFORMATION u-Chi-Ha Sasuke, I have a beautiful name, and it is not pinky" she stepped forward "my name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you"

"and its very nice to meet you, Sakura, my name is Ingrid" her statement was cut short when she gave a curt but elegant bow. "please come in".

sakura was amazed by how the house looked, never has she even entered a house that looked almost like a miniature castle. You know, the ones that were in fairy tales. But screw it all, this was reality, and she was literally walking down the FAMOUS uchiha family's halls, which, by the way , held a warm glow.

'Sasuke,is that you hon?" a girly voice said, sakura raised a brow 'hon?' . Sasuke turned to where the voice was coming from. "yeah,its me" he said in a deadly blunt tone. Suddenly, a girl with long black hair in a sparkling gold cocktail dress and high hills attacked him with a hug "SASUKE!" Sasuke had to revert all his weight on his feet to maintain their balance "im so glad you turned up"

"sure, Are they all here?"

"yup!" the girl replied in a cheery tone of voice

Sakura felt like she was no longer needed in this point, but what bothered her the most was that girl 'why did she call him hon? And why the heck will he even answer to that call? Why did the girl and sasuke looked strangely alike? Are they an item? Or could there be an Uchiha heiress?' her thoughts were cut off when itachi entered the scene

"hey, chicken butt, you have a guest and yet, you still ignore her" he said in a mocking tone

"whatever weasel"

"well, its not my fault mom named me itachi"

"not my fault either that I was born this way"

the girl suddenly interrupted "hey, that's just plain offending, are you saying, you hate the way I gave birth to you?!" Sakura's eyes widened 'she's their mom?!, but she looks like she's only their age!'

"oh yeah, mom, this is sakura, my-"

"you're trainee"

"how did you…?"

"oh please, I also evesdrop you know?, plus this isn't the first time you brought her here, hi sakura , my name's mikoto,you can call me miki,or koto or koko or mio!" everyone stared at her. "as I was saying,im itachi and sasuke's mom"

"its very nice to meet you mikoto-san"

"please join us for dinner"

"that's exactly why she came here mom" Sasuke interrupted

"yes,exactly"

"yo, suke dad's coming" he said a bit hurriedly maybe even worriedly

everybody went silent as fugaku came in the scene, even mikoto's cheeriness seemed to wear down. He looked around and spoke "haruno sakura I presume?"

"H-Hai"

"im Uchiha fugaku, im sure there's no need to explain further more" sakura couldn't really make out what he was feeling, for it reflected in his eyes that he was indeed dangerous, and she could tell by the sudden change of atmosphere that no one can mess with him. Ingrid suddenly appeared and said "dinner will be ready soon"

"and until then, sasuke and sakura will be in the music room" itach said, turning to Sasuke who quickly nodded and got sakura, leading her to the music room "you took the words out of my mouth bro"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the music room, Sasuke kept his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sasuke whats-"

Sasuke pulled Sakura in a hug, making sakura to rest her head in his shoulder "I will never let that happen to you …" he hugged her tighter "if I did … I will never be able to forgive myself"

"Why?" Sasuke faced her, looking at her straight in the eyes as though, what he had to tell caused him his life. He told her everything that has happened

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sasuke, I cant….i cant see you…anymore…its…its …over" as those words ere spoken by her, Sasuke felt something heavy in his heart that made him want to shout in agony or cry in pain, but he refused. He refused to follow what his heart was telling him to do._

_For some reason, as the girl that he first shared his heart with ran away forever from his arms, he didn't stop her, he didn't do anything to even convince her to go back, for he knew that when she does go back it will only hurt him more_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"my own father blackmailed her to get out of my life, he brived and even threatened her to do so, until she couldn't take it anymore, my father… my own father…he took away every single thing special to me, and I wont let it happen agin"

Sasuke pulled Sakura in a hug, making sakura to rest her head in his shoulder "I will never let that happen to you …" he hugged her tighter "if I did … I will never be able to forgive myself"

"Sasuke … I understand" she hugged him back, closing her eyes "I wont let that happen either"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, which was pretty much a formal one. Sakura was called to fugaku's office alone.

"Sakura, what do you feel for Sasuke?" he asked in a grim voice. Whilst smoking a pipe.

_He's everything to me _"he's nothing more than a friend"

Fugaku's eyes narrowed, and sakura could tell that he was thinking that Sasuke has feelings for her.

"10,000" he stated simply. Sakura was surprised "wha-"

"im offering you 10,000 dollars, to get out of my sons life."

Sakura was feeling rage now, he stated it like it was as simple as 1,2,3 and man was it irritating

"you see, my son feels something about you that I cannot have" sakura looked down. He continued "so now, you have to get out of his already burdened life in order for him to concentrate at matters that are really important, frankly, I don't know why my son brought you here as he very well knows, it's a family dinner… and whoever he brought over, he considers as family, and that, sakura, is what I cannot have, im sure we understand each other" he said while handing her a check, Sakura looked at the check disgustedly

"no" fugaku raised a brow at her "who he wants in his life and who hw doesn't want in it will be his own decision" she said quite confidently at him "and it just so happens that I am one of the lucky ones who he wants to have with him"

suddenly mikoto went inside the room and smiled as she heard everything that sakura told her husband. She knew that he was furious inside but it was one of the traits that made an uchiha unique was that they can hide their feelings like it was just nothing. She interrupted "sakura, Sasuke's calling you, said that he was going to tell you something"

sakura bowed at fugaku and said "it was nice talking to you" and with that she went out of the room. Mikoto following her with a gaze and Fugaku looking at mikoto

"mikoto, you know very well as I that she's nothing but trouble" Mikoto faced him and smiled, one of the smiles that captivated him "Fugaku, it is Sasuke's life and he wasn't this proud before as to show a girl his family"

Fugaku smirked "and I also know that Sasuke didn't really call her" mikoto laughed and said "you know me to much, all im saying is just leave our son alone, he's grown up now" and with that she left.

"im sorry Sasuke, but I will not let her ruin everything I have planned for you" Fugaku stated to no one in particular "and no one can stop me, not even my own wife"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: just to make it clear, it was tenten who was in the flashback and sorry if I couldn't reply to reviews this chappie was really rushed. I also felt weird while typing that flashback its just that Sasuke and tenten has to have a past in order for the story to work so please just bear with me, but don't worry nothing's gonna happen between them that is actually gonna be a big deal.

Please read and review!!!


	11. hurt and doubt

A/N: im back!!! Gee thanks a lot to those who really liked my fic and reviewed! Don't worry I promise not to keep you hanging for too long.. anyway here's urban myx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A stunning young woman dressed in all black came to the Uchiha mansions one day, accompanied by an attractive looking young man, although they didn't know each other, they came for the same purpose. And as they neared the extravagantly embedded wooden door their faces turned from serious and deadly, to a nice smiling face … a frightfully dangerous smiling face.

They rang the doorbell and a rather bubbly mikoto answered it, dressed in what seemed like an outdoor attire. And all though their faces warned her to not let them in her household, she was convinced to do so otherwise.

They walked down the desserted halls of the Uchiha mansions, and as if they had been living there for a very long time, confidently walked the halls leading to Fugaku's office, their grins getting grimmer every step of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"throw the ball!!, throw the ball!!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the field to an unsuspecting Sasuke who was trying to protect the ball from falling into tenten's hands- or rather, feet.

"were playing soccer, idiot, you cant use your hands at soccer, lamebrain" he sneered, causing him to almost lose the ball, if it weren't for his reflexes, he would've lost it, and that's just too unbearable for a guy's pride.

"oh, were on a roll today aren't we SA-SU-KE ??, two insults fired in only one sentence"

"shut up, admit it your bi, that's why you can tackle a ball so easily"

"what a lame strategy making me lose my temper, therefore losing my concentration and getting past me, HA! Im not shallow enough to fall for that!, besides, your too coward to admit you lost to a girl!!!"

"yeah? Lets see you pass through this" he kicked the ball right through the middle of her feet, and heading straight to sakura who was the goalie

"NEJI!!!" Sasuke yelled

"Im on it" he ran to block the ball from being caught by sakura and started to confuse her by dribbling the ball (using his leg) and going to the left side of the court

"aww man, why did I even get myself into this??" sakura whined "okay, let me at it, I can do it."

"that's the spirit sakura!!!" ino shouted while blocking Shikamaru, who wasn't even moving

"oh contrary" neji boastfully said as sakura neared her left side to prepare for neji's offense. He kicked the ball towards her, but was caught by Sasuke, who kicked it to the far right side of the net, where sakura couldn't reach

"GOALLL!!!!" Naruto screeched

"ha! Who's the loser now?" Sasuke exclaimed

"no fair! You weren't even assigned to offense" tenten complained

"its all about strategy"

"GRRRR…….hmmmph!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"here are their exact locations, and im not paying you to slack off, if I don't see any improvement within the time limit I gave you, you will instantly be FIRED" Fugaku said grimly.

"chill out, dude, we wont fail you've got my word for it" the boy said in a rather offending way.

Fugaku raised a suspicious brow "how can I trust you, when im paying you to betray?'

"because you're the one who hired us at the first place, if we betray you, where will we get our profit from?" the woman replied

"you're a very smart girl, shame you have to do this job"

"oh trust me, it'll be our pleasure" and with that final words, they both left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"up for another one?" Sasuke asked, sitting down beside sakura who was drinking some water.

"its not fair ,half of us doesn't even know how to play, how do you expect us to win?" she handed him the water bottle

"as I said its all about strategy" he replied with a triumphant smirk.

"I don't think we should have another go."

"why, afraid of losing?"

"no, its because-" sakura looked up, and at that exact moment, thunder striked and it began to rain, HARD. Her eyes narrowed "That's why"

Sasuke chuckled "c'mon, lets get inside"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"man im pooped!" ino and tenten said in unision as they plopped down the bed at the same time.

"guys, im off for a drink, care to join me?"

"no thanks, I think me, tenten, and hinata will just saty here for a few moments"

"okay, if you say so"

she went over to the hotel's bar, in case you haven't noticed, they were on vacation.

"I'd like some red wine please" she told the bartender. Suddenly a teenaged man came beside her

"hi, there. My name's kouchi, What's your name?"

"well, since you told yours, im not gonna leave you empty handed, im Sakura"

"well, sakura, do you mind me chatting with you?"

"nope, go ahead, though I am waiting for someone, I guess you can keep me company"

kouichi smirked and scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was dead tired and wanting to slack off just like the others, he was already feeling the sharp pain on his knee which was caused by teneten's knee colliding with his own, but he wanted to meet sakura. And tell her something very important about their state He was about to enter the bar, when suddenly a teenaged girl blocked her way "hi handsome" Sasuke faked a smile "hello, attractive, get out of my way" "that's a very rude way to treat a girl" "who are you, my mother? You have no right to question me, especially when I don't even know who you are, so im asking you again, Get - out – of –my – way" 

"teehee! If that's the case, im yoshino, nice to meet cha!" and with that she grabbed sasuke's wallet

"THIEF!!!" Sasuke ran after her, cursing underneath his breath

as they reached a clearing, he lost sight of the girl, but quickly got over it because of the sight that he saw before him.

There, out in the clearing, behind the bushes and was highlighted by the soft touches of the moonlight, was Sakura Kissing a guy.

He stood there, watching the intimate scene before him, why hadn't he run yet? Why did he enjoy hurting himself like this? And most of all, why did he even fall in love in the first place?

With his stomach churning, he watched, couldn't find the courage to interrupt, although his mind told him to do so, his body wont respond, he wanted to scream, scream out loud, tell the whole world what he was feeling, beat the crap out of that guy, and get sakura all for himself.

It was such a long time when he last felt that feeling, and he intended never to relive it again, EVER again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked down the halls and to the boy's room, ignoring everyone who comes his way and collapsed to his bed. Falling into a restless sleep, dreams filled with hatred, disgrace and pity for himself.

_**TBC …….**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A/N: well, there's nothing more to say, except but to read and review. sigh


	12. confrontation

A/N: a thousand thankies you guys, you don't know how much it means to me when you review, I didn't expect my fic to be this successful, I got more than I hoped for!! And I am really thankful for that.

And ofcourse, im sure some of you noticed that I had cut my 'replies to reviews' part of the chapter, well, its back!!

Replies to reviews

CherryBlossomBlood: nah, Sasuke can take it, its gonna be fine, trust me…

Csimiamigirl73: I know! Aint he cruel!?

Shimizu27: thanks a lot, and don't worry I'll update as soon as I can

Xsasukexchickx : im not quit sure but you can count on it not to be late

Itachi's-girl1281- thanks for giving me the meanings, and for giving me hints too… I never suspected it would be like that.

Vu-girl : I'll try…

"Hahaha! That was really funny kouichi" Sakura laughed "but, where the heck is Sasuke?" Sakura glanced at the wall clock, it was 11:00 pm, she had been there for 4 hours now, and still no sign of him. That was unlike him, for six months that she knew him. He never was, and never intended to be, late

"ooh, will you look at the time, it was nice chatting with you sakura" kouichi gave her one of his sheepish grins and left

"speaking of, id better go to bed too, tch, curse that Sasuke for not turning up" and with that final statement, she also left

**the next morning**.

"Hey Sasuke, your alarm went off ,like, four hours ago! Its time to wake up" Shikamaru lazily said

Sasuke groaned, not wanting to see the glaring sunlight, he didn't move an inch from his spot. He felt like he wanted to die because of the numbness slash hurt that he was feeling.

"well, atleast tell me why you aren't getting up"

well, he wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone what really happened, nor was he wise enough to do so " … I don't feel well …"

"oh, okay, the others were just worried, especially sak-"

"don't even say that name"

"what?"

he groaned, not in the mood to explain and never will be, Shikamaru read between the linesand felt that it would be a wise decision to not push the questions any longer.

"okay, fine" he finally said

"please … just leave, close the blinds and lock the door while your at it"

Shikamaru left the room, worried at what might have happened to Sasuke, he may be lazy, but he's not inconsiderate. He went over to the dinning hall, where the whole gang was waiting. He wasn't shallow enough to fall for Sasuke's lame excuse, but all he knew was that its something that's got to do with Sakura.

"he's not feeling well, maybe got too much to drink at the bar yesterday"

he knew by heart that sakura was going to be the First one to react, if not, well, screw him for having such a mistake!

"That's impossible! I was there yesterday, I never saw him there!"

'Bingo' Shikamaru thought, man, was he clever or what?

Back at the room 

Sasuke got up, his head was throbbing like hell, he was hurt, BADLY hurt

I promised myself, that I wont hurt myself anymore, that I wont make myself suffer, I did everything, why am I stuck in the shadows? I should've never fallen in love, never again

Tears started filling his eyes, the eyes of an emotionless face, he refused to wipe it. Letting it cascade down his porcelain cheeks, letting the darkness that he is feeling engulf him, he wanted to scream, to shout, and to get away, as far from everyone as possible, but he was logical enough to know that it was not a good idea.

He needed to get away and rest, he wanted to stop living his father's expectation, he was tired.he went to his phone, and with his last bit of strength sent a message to everyone that he wasn't feeling well and was going home. He quickly packed his luggage and prepared to leave.

"so, kouichi, im surprised that you managed to control your kage bunshin so well" yoshino said while painting her nails red

"yeah, well, hehe! Im so amused, I mean, I never knew that Fugaku's son was so shallow that he could fall for a simple trick like that"

"whatever, just don't get cocky, were not done yet"

Ino sighed, she was so freaking bored! … how she wished that her phone would ring and it did! It was a message from Sasuke.

Im going home, I don't really feel very well, im going to have to cut my vacation short 

_Please tell the others.i really hate to be the wet blanket but, I really feel BAD _

_Sasuke_

Ino sighed again, she wasn't really used to this so she told the others

"hey! Sasuke's going home on the count of he's not feeling very well"

"WHAT?!" Sakura asked, or rather screamed.

"he's going home, cuz he feels bad"

"what? Why?, ugh, im going back to see"

Sakura went to his room where she found him all dressed up and looking pale

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew who it was and didn't want to look around, or do anything in response to what she said.

"are you ok?"

"im fine"

"but you text messaged us that you weren't feeling well"

" … I just want to go home"

she smiled and hugged him "so you're feeling homesick?"

"what do you think you're doing?"

his response was cold, that even Sakura couldn't take it, pure hatred was contained in the voice he used

"I…"

Sasuke was angry and the mere fact that she was kissing someone else the other night

, and hugging him the next, made her be classified as a whore in his point of view.he wanted to tell her now, what was going on.

"did I … do something wrong?"

"you know perfectly well what you did" his voice so icy that it made sakura shiver

"What…?"

"don't play innocent with me!!!" Sakura was stunned, and also frightened, she didn't know about anything that he was speaking of .

"what are you talking about?'

"why did you kiss someone that you only met for a few seconds? And I thought you were different from tenten, I didn't know that you would turn out to be much worst"

Sakura's eyes widened, was she called a whore by the only person she truly loved? Well, it sure feels like it.

"I didn't do anything, Sasuke"

"I hate you,I hate you for hurting me, I hate you for making me fall for you and I hate you because you hurt me so bad that I don't want to love anymore!!!!!" that was it, Sasuke had blew his stack, he was infuriated, but it felt good to let it all out.

But every word was striking Sakura, especially the 'I hate you's' tears fell from her eyes as she tried to protest and tell the truth, but Sasuke only gave her a deaf ear. finally, after what seemed to be hours, she gave up.

"okay, Sasuke,… I don't care anymore, all that matters is that I tell you this"

she took a sharp intake of breath and finally said what she was hoping to say for all the time that they had spent with one another. And as Sasuke walked towards the door, she shouted

"I LOVE YOU!"

TBC… 

**A/N: wow! My eyes hurt! This is the first time that I had actually typed a fic in one go! Wooh! Haha! AND I KNOW THAT IT WAS KINDA SHORT im really sorry guys, but I have to leave you hanging cuz im having a major case of writer's block, but do expect more stories to come, including my biography, which is going to be disguised.**

**Read and review please!**


	13. the end?

A/N: okay guys, I wont be able to post the replies to reviews column today because of the sudden urge to write, maybe im inspired? Whatever you call it, I guarantee you a very dramatic chapter, I just wish I use the right words to describe what is being felt

LAST TIME IN URBAN MYX:

. "okay, Sasuke,… I don't care anymore, all that matters is that I tell you this"

she took a sharp intake of breath and finally said what she was hoping to say for all the time that they had spent with one another. And as Sasuke walked towards the door, she shouted

"I LOVE YOU!"

XoX

Pulling herself together wasn't an easy task for her, she burst out crying, falling heavily on her knees, refusing to let any emotion slip from her tear stained face, this task, of which she fails. now, usually at times like this, Sasuke would rush to her aid, that is her fantasy, which sometimes, no, seldom, would come true. Night in shining armor as you would call it.

Now, however, it was different, an entirely different situation, Sasuke left her, without looking back at her low- life form, refusing to look back even if his heart screamed at him to do so. That was more than Sakura could take.

"what's the point of telling you I love you when I know that you don't feel the same way too?"

Sasuke halted, wanting to tell her the answer and curious to know what her answer would be at his own questions. "you wont know anything about how I feel, not unless I permit you to know, and not unless I willingly tell you everything I want you to

know"

"so you mean that the question 'do you love or at least like me' will forever remain unanswered"

"not unless God permits it to be" Sasuke casually walked away, leaving Sakura at her peak . gathering up the courage, Sakura bolted out.

"your'e weak Sasuke"

"pardon?"

"you're weak, go ahead and run away from your problems, no one will stop you, time may heal some pains but not all of them can be banished by just avoiding"

for moment, Sasuke found himself speechless "that came out of nowhere" he once regained his twisted form of cockiness which Sakura had found the courage to hate "excellent words of wisdom, sakura, perhaps you should also try putting them to practice?"

"you never proved that your accusations of me are true!"

"but you also never proven that it WASN'T true" he had stated this a bit too calmly. "plus" he added "why would my past actions be included in this … misunderstanding?"

"you have a lot of questions that you yourself need to answer, I don't have to deal with that problem, but you certainly don't have the right to call me a whore"

"I never told you that, never said anything like that, honestly, I thought I was mistaken when you told me that it was not proven true, but since it came from your own mouth that you consider yourself as a whore, I guess that it is true then, I was right"

Sakura sank in utter defeat, whatever she did, she was always proven wrong, whatever she says was always wrong, even if there was not a solid proof.

"now if you will excuse me" Sasuke continued "I'm going home"

he had boarded the limousine without any farewells to spare, somehow, they both knew that this wasn't the end of their argument.

XoX

None of the events accruing in their lives were interesting, apparently, Sasuke's disappearing act had always accured whenever tension arises. So it all goes normally and, thankfully, quietly.

Neji and tenten became aware of their feelings , somehow they both knew that their feelings for each other was there for a long time already, time was the only way to know what would become of this blooming relationship.

Shikamaru had found his true calling and went to misu country in order to be a pupil of a famous teacher. Therefore, his secret search of knowledge is now slowly coming true.

Hinata had led a quiet life, just peacefully living her most aspired dream of being a fashion designer, that is, before Naruto came along.

Sakura found a new teacher and therefore is recently pursuing her dream of becoming a singer.

And as for urban myx? well, it was rumored that they broke up.

No, that certainly never happened. Believe it or not, they rested a bit, laying quiet and out of the press and the media that were trying to diminish their now quiet lives.

And to be honest, they never liked it better, ofcourse there is still the occasional feeling that something is missing, which only happens to Sakura, mostly, this feeling is declined and is often dismissed.

XoX

Fugaku smiled and turned to the youth that was his frequent visitor "you were successful kouichi, yoshino, and you will be payed as promised. Keep an eye on him. Okay?"

"don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to the heir of the Uchiha mansions, companies etc."

"you are dismissed" the youth turned to leave, their absence replaced by his beautiful wife.

"see, Mikoto? Everything is fine, it should always be this way, everyone's happy"

"I don't think Sasuke- kun is happy, being sent away like that, living all alone in the tea country? … I just don't think its right"

"he'll be safe, I'll make sure of it"

"its not that, it's…" she pondered for a moment, searching for something to say, she slightly opened her mouth but promptly closed it again, but whatever it is she wanted to say remained between closed lips "whatever, fugaku, im just stating my point of view"

once again their was absence in fugaku's office, yet his wife's gracefully attractive scent still lingered, t'was not enough to fill the empty feeling of that room.

Fugaku pondered for a while, arguing with himself in his mind, if what he die was the right thing to do, abruptly, he forced himself to think that it was the correct thing and ignored tiny bit of guilt that was slowly welling to a big lump.

XoX

A/N: I just want you guys to know that it might be the end of urban myx, but , I guarantee that there will be a sequel. Whatever happens ,and just to let you know, Sakura was not drunk when she kissed kouichi, and I 've already write a drabble on what was the reason behind that action, if you just read and squint your eyes , youll know why

Hint: its found in the last chapter 

Read and review!


End file.
